


Dean Flips Fate the Bird

by onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester does NOT believe in fate. Or destiny. Or any of that other crap. Nope. No way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Flips Fate the Bird

Dean Winchester does NOT believe in fate. Or destiny. Or any of that other crap.  
  
No matter how much he's been through, or how many times someone tells him that it's his destiny to do something (be the Righteous Man, be Michael's vessel, stop the apocalypse, blah blah, blah), he finds a way around it.  
  
So Dean Winchester feels that he can pretty safely flip the bird at fate.  
  
But, and there is always a but at times like this, isn't there? But there does seem to be something kind of...well, fated about this. The long looks, the personal space issues, all of that seems to come together under this one kiss.  
  
Which reminds him.  
  
"Dude, what the fuck?" He pulled away from Castiel, who just a second before had been kissing Dean like it was the last thing he would do on this earth. (Not always a bad assumption, given their history, but still.)  
  
"I'm sorry Dean. I thought you wanted me to kiss you," Castiel said.  
  
"Uh, pretty sure I didn't say anything like that." Dean pauses for a second, thinking. "Nope, nope, nothing in our previous conversation sounded remotely like Hey Cas, please kiss me, and why don't you slip me a little tongue while you're at it?" Dean scowled at the angel.  
  
Castiel's brows furrow in a puzzled expression. "I didn't slip you any tongue. I thought that might wait for our second kiss."  
  
Dean spluttered. "Our second kiss? You were planning another one?"  
  
Castiel didn't respond. He just stared at Dean, unblinking, like he always did. His wide, puppy dog blue eyes rested on Dean's green ones. If Dean hadn't been so confused by the earlier kiss, he would find himself awed by the stunning depth of Castiel's eyes, by the unearthly beauty of Castiel's face. But no thank you, he was still trying to figure out what it meant when an angel of the Lord kissed you. And then indicated that there was going to be a second kiss. With tongue.  
  
"Cas?" Dean asked when he couldn't stand the staring or the quiet any longer.  
  
Cas tilted his head, the right side of his mouth quirking up just a fraction in the beginnings of a smile. Dean didn't even want to think about what it meant that he knew that this tiny motion meant that Cas was highly amused. He didn't want to think about the fact that he was aware enough of Cas's face and eyes to be thinking about minute muscle twitches.  
  
"Yes, Dean?" Cas said in his deep, gravelly voice. That was the one. That was the voice that sent tingles to every extremity that Dean had. Every. Single. One.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Dean said. And no fucking way was he going to repeat it. Just. No.  
  
There was the twitch of Castiel's mouth again. Why was Dean noticing it so much, anyway? "Which question was that, Dean?"  
  
If Dean didn't know any better, if he didn't know his Cas any better, then he would think that Cas was flirting with him. Cas, who couldn't even figure out how to have a normal conversation with Dean, with Sam, hell, with anyone. Cas was flirting? No. It just did not compute.  
  
"My question. The one about," Dean cleared his throat. "About kissing me again."  
  
Cas smiled, a full-blown smile this time, one that lit up his entire face, one that heightened the beauty of Dean's angel, and Dean knew that he was doomed. And also, by the way, when did Cas become Dean's angel? Hello? What was that?  
  
It didn't seem like Cas moved at all, but suddenly he was even closer to Dean than ever, his face right up close to Dean's, their noses a hairsbreadth away from each other. Cas opened his mouth like he was going to say something, and then with a minute shake of his head he changed his mind and then his mouth was on Dean's again, and this time there was no mistaking it. This was a real kiss, a full on bona fide kiss and oh yes, there was the tongue, dancing against Dean's tongue and oh this was really nice. And then Cas put his hand on the back of Dean's neck and adjusted Dean's head to a different angle, and deepened the kiss even more. Their tongues stroked against each other, and it was all Dean could do not to press himself into Cas's body, not to practically rub himself all over Cas. Because now it was not only really, really nice, but it was really fucking hot.  
  
Until Cas pulled away, that was. Dean let out a soft, whimpering noise, which earned him a smirk from Cas, the bastard. Cas stepped back from Dean. "I just wanted to see what that would be like. Thank you, Dean." And then he was gone.  
  
Dean stared around at the empty motel room wondering, not for the first time, what the fuck had just happened. It had started out to be such a promising day. No crazy demons, or angels or even so much as a hint of a wendigo or a ghost. It was going to be a quiet day, really. Dean had even planned on doing a little maintenance on the Impala.  
  
But no, then there was kissing, and flirting, and smiling, and more kissing and tongues and oh my god it had felt good and just so right.  
  
Dean sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands, and groaned. This is what happened when you flipped fate the bird. It flipped it right back at you.


End file.
